vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
INSaNiTY
INSaNiTY ist ein Lied welches aus der Zusammenarbeit von CircusP und Azuralunar entstand. Gesungen wird das Lied von KAITO und SF-A2 miki. Hintergrund Das original Video wurde am 11.02.11 auf Youtube hochgeladen, einen Monat, bevor CircusP seinen originalen Account auf Youtube schloss. Es wurde später von einem Fan erneut hochgeladen und erreichte über 1,6 Millionen Aufrufe . Somit wurde es zum meist aufgerufen SF-A2 miki Song auf Youtube. Auch in den wöchentlichen Vocaloid Rankings (Ausgabe #185) schaffte es das Lied sich einen Platz zu ergattern. Außerdem wurde es oft gecovert und viel Fanart produziert. Der Song MErcy (ebenfalls von CircusP) stellt einen Antwort Song zu iNSaNiTY dar. Lyrics Japanisch= 始めと終わりの要らない意味 この心の蒸発へと だれが品性を覚えてるか？ 狂気の窓からさようなら こんにちは私 会わなかっただろう？ さようなら貴方 さぁ、話しようか? iNSaNiTY 浮揚しそうです PSYCHoPaTHY 暢気な人生 iNSaNiTY 終われない惑い CaPTiViTY 逃げられない iNSaNiTY 浮揚しそうです PSYCHoPaTHY 暢気な人生 iNSaNiTY 終われない惑い CaPTiViTY 汚濁が続けそう 見つけた最後　消え去ってゆく 黒に滲んでアウトライン 真っ暗闇に光などない 狂気の奥からさようなら こんにちは私 会わなかっただろう？ さようなら貴方 さぁ、話しようか？ iNSaNiTY 浮揚しそうです PSYCHoPaTHY 暢気な人生 iNSaNiTY 終われない惑い CaPTiViTY 逃げられない iNSaNiTY 浮揚しそうです PSYCHoPaTHY 暢気な人生 iNSaNiTY 終われない惑い CaPTiViTY 汚濁が続けそう ネ、ドコデ会ッタ事ガナイカ？ ネ、愛シイ君ト話タイ ネ、時間ハ？今日ハ？分カラナイ ネ！忘レテシマエバ良カッタ iNSaNiTY 浮揚シソ\ウダ PSYCHoPaTHY 暢気ナ人生 iNSaNiTY 闇カ？光カ？ iNSaNiTY iNSaNiTY sAnIty もう見えない黒 pUrIty もっと長い日々 sAnIty それも沈まなきゃ ｢sAnIty｣ って何ですか？ iNSaNiTY 浮揚しそうです PSYCHoPaTHY 暢気な人生 iNSaNiTY 終われない惑い CaPTiViTY 逃げられない iNSaNiTY 浮揚しそうです PSYCHoPaTHY 暢気な人生 iNSaNiTY 終われない惑い CaPTiViTY 汚濁が続ける |-|Romaji= Hajime to owari no iranai imi Kono kokoro jouhatsu e to Dare ga hinsei o oboeteru ka? Kyouki no mado kara, sayounara Konnichi wa, watashi Awanakatta darou? Sayounara, anata Saa, hanashi shiyou ka? iNSaNiTY Fusou shisou desu PSYCHoPaTHY Nonki na jinsei iNSaNiTY Owarenai madoi CaPTiViTY Nigerarenai iNSaNiTY Fusou shisou desu PSYCHoPaTHY Nonki na jinsei iNSaNiTY Owarenai madoi CaPTiViTY Odaku ga tsudzukesou Mitsuketa saigo kiesatte yuku Kuro ni nijinde AUTORAIN Makkura yami ni hikari nado nai Kyouki no oku kara, sayounara Konnichi wa, watashi Awanakatta darou? Sayounara, anata Saa, hanashi shiyou ka? iNSaNiTY Fusou shisou desu PSYCHoPaTHY Nonki na jinsei iNSaNiTY Owarenai madoi CaPTiViTY Nigerarenai iNSaNiTY Fusou shisou desu PSYCHoPaTHY Nonki na jinsei iNSaNiTY Owarenai madoi CaPTiViTY Odaku ga tsudzukesou Ne, doko de atta koto ga nai ka? Ne, itoshii kimi to hanashitai Ne, jikan wa? Kyou wa? Wakaranai Ne! Wasurete shimaeba yokatta iNSaNiTY Fusou shisou da PSYCHoPaTHY Nonki na jinsei iNSaNiTY Yami ka? Hikari ka? iNSaNiTY iNSaNiTY sAnIty Mou mienai kuro pUrIty Motto nagai hibi sAnIty Sore mo shizumanakya "sAnIty" tte nandesu ka? iNSaNiTY Fusou shisou desu PSYCHoPaTHY Nonki na jinsei iNSaNiTY Owarenai madoi CaPTiViTY Nigerarenai iNSaNiTY Fusou shisou desu PSYCHoPaTHY Nonki na jinsei iNSaNiTY Owarenai madoi CaPTiViTY Odaku ga tsudzukeru |-|Englisch= The unneeded meaning of start and end To the disappearance of this soul Who remembers characters? From the window of madness, goodbye Hello, myself Haven't we met before? Goodbye, yourself So, want to talk? iNSaNiTY Like floating on air PSYCHoPaTHY A carefree life iNSaNiTY An illusion that can't end CaPTiViTY Unable to run away iNSaNiTY Like floating on air PSYCHoPaTHY A carefree life iNSaNiTY An illusion that can't end CaPTiViTY Like the corruption is continuing The discovered conclusion, disappearing Outlines fading to black In the darkness, there's no such thing thing as light From the inside of madness, goodbye Hello, myself Haven't we met before? Goodbye, yourself So, want to talk? iNSaNiTY Like floating on air PSYCHoPaTHY A carefree life iNSaNiTY An illusion that can't end CaPTiViTY Unable to run away iNSaNiTY Like floating on air PSYCHoPaTHY A carefree life iNSaNiTY An illusion that can't end CaPTiViTY Like the corruption is continuing Hey, haven't we met somewhere in the past? Hey, you're special to me, I want to talk to you Hey, what time is it? What's today? I don't know Hey! It would be great if we completely forgot iNSaNiTY It's like floating on air PSYCHoPaTHY A carefree life iNSaNiTY Dark? Light? iNSaNiTY iNSaNiTY sAnIty Can't see the dark already pUrIty The days are longer sAnIty But that also must sink "sAnIty" ... what is that? iNSaNiTY Like floating on air PSYCHoPaTHY A carefree life iNSaNiTY An illusion that can't end CaPTiViTY Unable to run away iNSaNiTY Like floating on air PSYCHoPaTHY A carefree life iNSaNiTY An illusion that can't end CaPTiViTY The corruption is continuing |-|Deutsch= Die benötigten Sinne von Anfang bis Ende Für das Verschwinden dieser Seele Wer erinnert sich an die Zeichen? Von dem Fenster des Wahnsinns, auf wiedersehen Hallo, mein selbst Haben wir uns schon einmal getroffen? Auf wiedersehen, dein selbst So, möchtest du reden? iNSaNiTY Ist wie schweben in der Luft PSYCHoPaTHY Ein sorgenfreies Leben iNSaNiTY Eine Illusion die nie ein Ende findet CaPTiViTY Unfähig um weg zulaufen iNSaNiTY Ist wie in der Luft zu schweben PSYCHoPaTHY Ein sorgenfreies Leben iNSaNiTY Eine Illusion die nie ein Ende findet CaPTiViTY Ist wie eine Korruption die weitergeführt wird Das Entdeckte wird verschwinden Linien färben sich schwarz In der Dunkelheit gibt es nichts wie Licht Von der Tiefe des wahnsinns, auf wiedersehen Hallo, mein selbst Haben wir uns schon einmal getroffen? Auf wiedersehen, dein selbst So, möchtest du reden? iNSaNiTY Ist wie schweben in der Luft PSYCHoPaTHY Ein sorgenfreies Leben iNSaNiTY Eine Illusion die kein Ende findet CaPTiViTY Unfähig um weg zulaufen iNSaNiTY Ist wie schweben in der Luft PSYCHoPaTHY Ein sorgenfreies Leben iNSaNiTY Eine Illusion die kein Ende findet CaPTiViTY Ist wie eine Korruption die weitergeführt wird Hey, haben wir uns nicht in der Vergangenheit getroffen? Hey, du wirkst besonders auf mich, ich möchte zu dir reden Hey, wie spät ist es? Was ist heute? Ich weiß es nicht.. Hey! Bitte lass uns alles vergessen iNSaNiTY Ist wie schweben in der Luft PSYCHoPaTHY Ein sorgenfreies Leben iNSaNiTY Dunkelheit? Licht? iNSaNiTY iNSaNiTY sAnIty Ich kann die Dunkelheit nicht sehen pUrIty Die Tage sind länger sAnIty Es muss sinken "sAnIty" ...was ist das? iNSaNiTY Ist wie schweben in der Luft PSYCHoPaTHY Ein sorgenfreies Leben iNSaNiTY Eine Illusion die kein Ende findet CaPTiViTY Unfähig um weg zulaufen iNSaNiTY Ist wie schweben in der Luft PSYCHoPaTHY Ein sorgenfreies Leben iNSaNiTY Eine Illusion die kein Ende findet CaPTiViTY Die Korruption geht weiter. Kategorie:KAITO Kategorie:Song Kategorie:CircusP Kategorie:Azuralunar Kategorie:SF-A2 Miki